Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to closures for flexible packaging, particularly those with openings or lines of weakness created between rows of mating elements.
Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various multi-rib closure strips for reclosable flexible packages. The prior art includes U.S. Published Patent Application 2013/0305500 entitled “Spaced Multi-Rib Zipper”, published on Nov. 21, 2013 on behalf of Septien Rojas et al.; and U.S. Published Patent Application 2013/0209000 entitled “Easy Open and Reclosable Package with Die-Cut Web and Reclosure Mechanism”, published on Aug. 15, 2013 to Owensby et al. Alternatives to the current method of slitting a multi-rib zipper or closure, or feeding two separate zipper or closure strips, are envisioned. In particular, feeding and sealing a single strip to a web would typically simplify production of reclosable packages.